


The Mirror

by liliuna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self-Harm, Violence, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliuna/pseuds/liliuna
Summary: She looked at the mirror and the mirror looked back at her.Then she realized that she was the one looking outside.





	The Mirror

The first thing she saw that day was blood.

He had entered her room again.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She rotated her naked body in search of something beyond the countless bruises, cuts, freckles and dark circles. She couldn't find it. So she looked again. When she found nothing the second time, she did it herself.

Black pens were her favorites. She used them and drew on her own skin. She drew what she felt. She drew shards of glass, drew birds, drew faces crying in despair, faces laughing, drew imaginary cuts and drew handcuffs on her wrists. Ah, the handcuffs. They have always been there, and then they always will be.

When she was finished, she looked at herself again. She rotated her naked body in search of something beyond her drawings. Then everything goes out of focus. Every time she looked at something beyond the mirror, this thing was not exactly how she saw outside of it.   
The reflection in the mirror had colors, the world had life and sounds. The world outside the mirror was silver and silent. An eternal shiny gray funeral.

He entered the room again, and this time, she was too tired to care.

And the mirror stopped copying.

She didn't move, but her reflection did. In her reflection, she looked desperate, scared. Something wrong had happened, that was not possible. But she could not move, while her reflection was desperate.

Then she realized: She was never looking from the outside in, but from the inside out.

She was the reflection, and no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work that I post in AO3 (the others are in other sites), but thanks for reading, and I really appreciate comments, kudos and constructive opinions :)


End file.
